


The Graveyard Shift [Commission]

by SmutFactory



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Rimming, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: Things get a little crazy during the night watch.
Relationships: Adorabat/Mao Mao Mao, Badgerclops/Tanya Keys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Graveyard Shift [Commission]

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever commission! For my friend @SpicyBobaCake on twitter.

The sheriff blended perfectly into the dark of night, given away only by the glint of the binoculars in his hands. He laid prone, strategically positioned on a roof with a perfect view of the castle gates. It was the ideal stake-out point, hidden in plain sight.

Decidedly less stealthy was his little blue deputy, impatiently rolling around on the ground.

"Mao Maoooooooooo, I'm booooooooored." She whined.

"Night watch isn't supposed to be FUN, Adorabat." He said bluntly, eyes glued to the binoculars. "That's why our supposed friend Badgerclops decided his video games were more important."

"When you told me we were going on a secret mission alone together at night, this isn't what I had in mind..."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Ugh, _nothing_..." She grumbled, crossing her wings bitterly.

Its been like this for awhile now. Adorabat would drop not-so-subtle hints, and they would fly right over Mao Mao's dumb head. She didn't know if he was too focused on the mission, if he was rejecting her, or if he was just that oblivious. And she HATED that feeling.

...Although one thing she didn't hate was getting to stare at his juicy ass all night. Especially in this position, his butt sticking up in the air, peeking out from under his cape as he lay on his stomach. She couldn't take her eyes off it, like it was taunting her.

Maybe it was time for a more direct approach. She flew over toward his backside.

"Y'know, all this waiting around is making me soooo tired..." She fake-yawned, flipping his cape out of the way. "Good thing there are two big fluffy pillows for me right here~"

The bat plopped her head right down on one of his cheeks, burying her face in the soft black fur. For someone who was supposed to be a hardened, grizzled warrior, he was remarkably well endowed back there. It really did feel like laying on a pillow.

Mao Mao twitched slightly, but remained laser-focused on the mission.

"A hero doesn't nap on the job, Adorabat. We must be alert at all times."

"But your butt feel soooo nice and comfy!" She groped and jiggled his meaty cheeks playfully. "It really makes me wanna-"

"Alright, enough joking around! This is serious!" He said sternly.

That was the last straw. No more holding back. If he wouldn't pay attention to her, she'd MAKE him pay attention.

"Serious?!" She growled. "I'll show you serious!!!"

Without hesitation, she suddenly plunged her face right between his cheeks and started angrily tonguing his asshole. Mao Mao's eyes widened and his muscles stiffened abruptly, caught completely off guard by the slimy sensation assaulting his behind.

"EEP-!" He let out a high pitched yelp before quickly covering his mouth, dropping his binoculars. This may be a stealth mission, but they were still in public. Any loud noises and he risks alerting the whole neighborhood.

 _"W-w-w-w-what are you doing?!?!"_ Mao Mao whispered aggressively, turning his head toward her.

Adorabat grinned devilishly, looking up from the furry cushions. Finally, a genuine reaction!

"Wow! I didn't know you were into butt stuff!" She giggled. "Who knew that was all it took to get your attention?"

_"Th-this isn't funny, Adorabat! We are in **public!!!** "_

"Then I guess you better keep your voice down while I have a little snack!" She stuck her tongue out playfully before diving back in.

Reluctant to abandon his post, the sheriff could do little but endure as the little monster continued eating his ass like it was the best meal she'd ever had. She wrapped her lips around his puckered, twitching hole while her thick tongue squirmed around inside as if it had a mind of its own. His legs trembled and his toes curled as his insides were violated. He'd never admit it himself, but the sensation was... not unpleasant. Quite the opposite, he had to grit his teeth and clench his fists to stop himself from moaning. Not just to avoid embarrassment, but also to avoid waking the sleeping sweetypies. His eyes darted around the scene. They were dangerously close to a number of windows from adjacent buildings, all the more reason to stay as silent as possible. The last thing he needed was to get caught in such a vulgar act, even if he wasn't the one doing it.

Unfortunately, Adorabat was enjoying herself far too much to care about such things. Emboldened by Mao Mao's adorable reactions, she plunged her tongue deeper and deeper, letting out cheerful slurping sounds as she did. Eventually all that poking around inside him ended up hitting a certain, extremely sensitive spot, making his fur stand on end. He realized he definitely couldn't endure this any longer, and that she had no intention of stopping.

 _"Okayokayokayokay enough!!!"_ He stood up frantically, shaking the bat off of him.

Adorabat fell to the ground with a thud, but seemed more upset about being detached from her beloved butt.

"Awwwwww..." She frowned, acting like an innocent puppy.

"We... we ABSOLUTELY cannot be doing this!" He chided, nervously pacing a few times before turning towards her. "Not only is it extremely unprofessional, but also wrong on so SO many levels!"

"You sure about that?" Adorabat snickered, pointing a wing toward his crotch. "Cause your little friend doesn't seem to think so!"

Mao Mao looked down, suddenly realizing his bright pink cock was completely out in the open, already fully erect and dripping with precum. He yelped and quickly covered it with his hands. His ears drooped, ashamed of how aroused he got just from 'butt stuff', as Adorabat put it. Surely a hero should have been able to endure something like that.

"Wh-what is this all about, anyway?!" He blushed. "Why now, all of the sudden?!"

Adorabat stopped laughing. Her eye twitched with rage.

"All. Of. The. **SUDDEN?!?!** "

She shot towards him like a bullet and grabbed him by the collar. Mao Mao couldn't even react before she was already in his face, angrily staring into his eyes.

"Listen here, **mister**." Adorabat growled through her teeth. "I've been flirting with you for WEEKS, dropping the most obvious hints I could possibly think of, and you never even noticed! So you know what?! Let me be absolutely, positively, crystal clear: **I WANT. YOUR COCK. INSIDE ME.** Get it?!"

"Guh... g-got it..." The sheriff gulped.

"Good!" She beamed, instantly returning to her cheery self.

She released her grip and Mao Mao fell to the ground, sitting with a blank, wide-eyed stare. To him, this all came completely out of nowhere. He was dumbfounded. Had he really been so blind to all of this for so long? Or maybe he just didn't want to acknowledge the possibility. Either way, he was still a hero, an heroes don't give in to temptation. Especially something so _immoral_. 

Adorabat dropped down onto his lap, snapping him out of his daze. She ran her wings through his thick black fur.

"W-wait... Adorabat... we can't..."

Ignoring his weak objections, she started grinding her slit against the top of his shaft, sliding back and forth as she glazed it with her juices. His cock twitched happily underneath her.

"But Mao Mao, I want it soooooo baaaaad..." She pleaded with her innocent yellow eyes even as she continued rubbing. "And it feels like you want it too~"

"W-wait, stop...! I'm gonna-!"

Adorabat felt her ride suddenly start throbbing like crazy. He couldn't be... could he? She turned her head and looked down behind her just in time to see the tip of his cock squirting thick strands of white goo into the air, splattering onto the ground. Mao Mao grunted and moaned from the unexpected, premature orgasm as the bat watched with a curious stare. It seems they both underestimated just how repressed and sensitive he was.

"Hah... hah... I... uh..." He panted. Only once the climax subsided did the full shame of what just happened set in.

Adorabat turned towards him, an extremely smug look on her face.

"Looks like you need this even more than me!" She said with a sharp-toothed grin. "You must have _really_ liked my tongue in your butt!"

"N-no, I..."

"It's okay, I'm glad I made you feel good! But now it's my turn to feel good. And I don't think you can complain anymore after _that_." She chuckled.

He could hardly deny it considering his twitching dick, still dripping cum, kept lightly slapping against her crotch. He couldn't believe how easily she brought him to orgasm. The will to fight it was gone. His own body betrayed him, and he offered little resistance as Adorabat positioned herself right above his tapered shaft. She quivered with anticipation, finally about to devour what she'd been craving for so long. She gave into her impulses, plunging the entire cock inside her in one swift motion. They both writhed in shock from the sudden penetration. Mao Mao gritted his teeth, Adorabat swung her head back and let out a gasp of relief as the fleshy spear penetrated deep inside.

The sheriff looked down at his deputy. Her little body bulged slightly from his throbbing cock. He could feel her insides twisting and convulsing around him.

"Are... are you okay...?"

"I'm... better... than... okay..." She said between pleasured breaths. "I think I just... came a little bit..."

Before Mao Mao could respond, she grabbed a hold of his torso and used it as leverage to begin moving her body. She didn't start slow, either. She shifted straight into high gear, pumping and gyrating like her life depended on it. The pleasing warmth enveloping his dick got more intense as it slid in and out, the tight walls of her pussy desperately clinging to it.

"Ngh! S-slow down...!" Mao Mao whispered, finding it increasingly difficult to stay quiet.

"No way! You have - _unf_ \- no idea how many times I played with myself - _aaah_ \- just thinking about this moment...!"

The sheriff covered his mouth to muffle the moans, his body shook each time her hips slammed into his. She didn't care that they were in public, and seemed almost like she wanted someone to catch them in the act. She was completely captivated by the sensation of having her tiny body stuffed with Mao Mao's cock, feeling as though they had finally become one.

"Aahhh... Hnnngahhh...!" She couldn't help but blurt out a little too loud.

"Shshshshsh! Not so loud!" His eyes darted to the nearby windows. Thankfully, the lights were still off.

"S-sorry... it just feels so goooood... I've wanted this for sooo looooong..."

While he couldn't deny it felt good for him too, the shame of the whole situation was hard to ignore. Here he was, out in the open, with his young deputy bouncing on his dick. Quite possibly the most illegal and least heroic thing he'd ever done. But as he gazed at her face, drooling and drunk with pleasure, she looked so... happy. Like this was the best day of her life. Is it because he ignored her advances for so long? He started to wonder; maybe he was wrong in thinking that a hero must endure any temptation. After all, it's a hero's duty to help someone in need. And right now Adorabat seemed to be very, _very_ needy.

His hands trembling, Mao Mao grabbed a hold of her body.

"M-Mao Mao?" She stammered, worried he was about to push her off. "What are- HHRK-!"

She was interrupted as he suddenly took control, continuously thrusting his shaft into her. It felt totally different than before. The warmth inside her became burning hot. With each thrust his cock penetrated all the way to the base, their hips smacking together. His strong hands gripping her tightly, it now felt more like he was using her as a toy. And she loved every second of it.

"Hah... yes...! More... more!!!" She gasped.

"You - _ngh!_ \- you gotta try to stay quiet...!"

"Ahhh... I can't... it feels too good...!"

Knowing Adorabat, she could start screaming at any moment and wake the entire kingdom. Mao Mao did the only thing he could think of; he leaned forward...

"Mmmm?! Mmmmmgh!!!"

...And wrapped his lips around hers, locking her into a deep kiss. The bat's mind went blank, overloaded with emotions and stimulus. Her hero, her idol, the one she's lusted for was now making out with her, holding her close, all while fucking her senseless. Her eyes rolled back as she let go of all self-control, her euphoric screams muffled into the sheriff's mouth. It worked out for Mao Mao as well, as he no longer had to stifle his own voice.

For awhile, the night was silent save for rhythmic wet slapping noises coupled with both their muffled moans of pleasure. But it wasn't long before the fire building in their bodies was too much to endure. As their tongues twisted together, Mao Mao's movements became more intense. The hushed noises escaping their mouths grew more frantic and desperate. They both knew what was approaching, and they both wanted it more than anything.

With a final few thrusts, Mao Mao's cock erupted inside her, instantly filling her belly with his seed. Adorabat squealed, the burning hot juice inside triggering her own climax. The walls of her pussy flexed and contorted, squeezing every last drop of cum from the sheriff's throbbing member. They squirmed in silent ecstasy as both their orgasms fueled other's, until finally there was nothing left.

Mao Mao pulled his head back, breaking their kiss. They both gasped from exhaustion, both their faces covered in tears and drool.

"Hah... hah... th-there..." He panted. "Satisfied now...?"

Adorabat barely responded, her body limp and a huge, open-mouthed smile on her face. Globs of cum oozed out of her, dripping down Mao Mao's balls.

"We... ungh... are so lucky nobody saw us..."

Unbeknownst to them, there was one resident watching them intently. High upon his castle, King Snugglemagne peered out from his bedroom window, observing them using a pair of needlessly fancy binoculars.

"Ohohoho my! How positively scandalous!" The posh king declared loudly to no one. "The rugged sheriff making love to his young deputy! Normally this would be extremely illegal... but I simply can't look away!"

As the voyeur king watched them from afar, Mao Mao prepared to clean himself off. He was, after all, covered in all manner of fluids.

"Ahem, alright well..." He cleared his throat. "Let's get cleaned up, get back to guard duty, and then _never_ speak of this again."

Completely ignoring him, Adorabat leapt forth and draped her wings around his shoulders. She had a hungry look in her eyes.

" _Mooooooooore~_ " She purred.

"W-What?! You can't be seri-"

"More!!!" She growled.

"Oh no..." Mao Mao gulped, realizing he might have just created a monster. "I should have just stayed home with Badgerclops..."

Meanwhile, their headquarters may not have been as quiet and uneventful as he thought. The living room was filled with electronic beeps and pings... along with the sounds of heavy plapping. Badgerclops stared at the flashing TV screen while he rapidly tapped buttons on his controller. But he wasn't alone. A certain tanuki girl laid on the couch as Badgerclops knelt over her, plowing her ass hard while his eyes remained glued to his game. She looked annoyed even her body reeled from each of his weighty thrusts.

"Ugh... can you at least put the controller down while you fuck me?" She muttered.

"Haha, no."


End file.
